Je t'aime Teresa Lisbon !
by Grimes2212
Summary: "-Tu rougis ? - Qu... quoi ? Moi ? Non ! - Si, tu rougis !" OS avec du Jisbon... enjoy !


_**Bonjour à toutes, et à tous (si il y a des représentants de la gente masculine) !**_

_**Voici un OS avec du grand Jisbon comme on aime ! ^^ C'est ma premiére fiction sur Mentalist, alors j'espére que vous allez apprécier ! Je préfére lire qu'écrire, mais je viens d'avoir une idée de OS là, maintenant à 00h50 précises...**_

_**Bien sur, je tiens à déclarer que je suis la créatrice de cette série, que tout les droits me reviennent, et que je suis la femme de Simon Baker... OU PAS ! xD**_

_**Bon. Ok. J'arrête de vous embêter... MAGNETOOOO... EEEET... ACTION ! CLAP !**_

Quand elle se réveilla ce matin là, Teresa Lisbon ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait se passer. Pour elle c'était une journée comme une autre ou Patrick Jane l'embêterait encore et encore... mais cette fois-ci, il allait faire plus.

Jane était étendu sur son canapé au CBI. Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby vaquaient à leurs occupations.

- Cho ? demanda Jane.

- Oui ?

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

Cette question étonna l'agent.

- Non, je ne penses pas... pourquoi ?

- Pour rien comme ça...

Non, justement, ce n'était pas pour rien que Jane avait posé cette question. Depuis quelques temps, il commencait à ressentir quelque chose pour Lisbon. Il l'a toujours considérée comme une amie proche, mais là, ses sentiments avaient changés. Et il ne pouvait rien contre ça. La derniére personne dont il avait été amoureux, c'est sa défunte femme.

Et depuis qu'il avait crue que Lisbon été morte, tuée par John Le Rouge, il la voyait autrement. Sa vie avait prit un autre tournant. Sa vengeance faite, il avait autre chose qui le raccrochait à la vie. Et cette personne s'appellait Teresa Lisbon.

**Flash Back**

_Lisbon gisait sur le sol, couverte de sang. John Le Rouge était lui aussi sur le sol. Jane venait de lui tiré dessus, mais il avait eu le temps de poignarder Lisbon._

_Jane laissa tomber le révolver et courra vers Lisbon. Celle-ci avait les yeux à moitié clos et respirait difficillement. _

_- Lisbon ? Lisbon ? dit-il en essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie._

_- J... Jane ?_

_- Oui, je suis là, ça va aller, dit-il en lui caressant la joue._

_A ce moment là, Rigsby, Cho et Van Pelt arrivaient en courant._

_- J'appelle une ambulance, dit Cho._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Oui, depuis ce jour, Jane était sûr de ses sentiments. Et il voulait avancer, il avait fait son deuil. Il regarda son alliance quelques instants, et la retira pour la mettre dans sa poche.

- Patron !

Jane tourna la tête vers la porte, ou se trouvait Lisbon.

- Bonjour ! lui dirent tous.

- Bonjour, lur répondit Lisbon en souriant.

- Contente de vous revoir patron, lui dit Van Pelt avec des approbations des deux autres.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Jane se dirigea vers elle.

- Tu m'as manqué Teresa, lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Lisbon, étonnée, ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte. Finalement, elle se laissa faire contre Jane, respirant son parfum. Elle était étonnée qu'il l'appelle comme ça devant les collégues. Elle se souvient de la derniére fois qu'il l'avait appellée par son prénom...

**Flash Back**

_Jane venait d'entrer dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Lisbon était encore endormie suite à l'opération. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang._

_Il resta là toute la nuit, car "les premiéres vingt-quatre heures sont décisives" avait dit le médecin. _

_Le lendemain, Lisbon ne se réveilla pas. Ni les jours suivants. Et Jane ne quittait jamais son chevet, sauf pour s'alimenter ou se laver. Il était toujours à ses cotés, jusqu'au jour ou elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Jane, qui était sur le fauteuil, s'avança rapidement vers elle._

_- Teresa ? dit-il avec un sourire Colgate._

_- Mmmm... Patrick ? lui répondit-elle avec un sourire._

_Il lui carressa le front._

_- Je vais appeller le médecin pour lui dire que tu es réveillée._

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Jane rompit l'étreinte, et, sans prévenir, embrassa Lisbon à pleine bouche, tenant son visage entre ses mains. Rigsby, qui mangeait un donut's, s'étouffa avec. Van Pelt, elle, souriait de toutes ses dents avec un air rêveur. Cho, lui, resta stoïque, mais se dit dans sa tête : "Ah bah enfin !".

Ils durent se séparer à cause du manque d'air. Lisbon était souriante, Jane aussi.

- Je t'aime Teresa, murmura-t-il.

- Je t'aime aussi Patrick, lui répondit-elle.

Ils se regardérent dans les yeux. Elle fut envoutée par ses magnifiques yeux bleus si perçants...

- Tu rougis ? fit remarquer Jane, souriant et fier de son effet sur elle.

- Qu... quoi ? Moi ? Non ! dit-elle peut convainquante.

- Si, tu rougis !

- Mais, ... c'est pas... Oh et puis zut allez vous faire voir Jane ! dit-elle avec ses mains cachant ses joues en partant vers son bureau.

Jane éclata de rire en la suivant.

- Mais Teresa chérie ! Reviens ! cria-il dans le couloir avec un sourire au lévres. Et au moment ou Hightower sorti de son bureau, il ajouta : JE T'AIME TERESA LISBON !

Lisbon s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir. Hightower les regarda tout les deux, son regard allant de Jane à Lisbon, puis elle haussa les épaules et partit.

Jane s'avança vers Lisbon, qui ne s'était toujours pas retournée, et entoura sa taille de ses bras en posant son menton sur son épaule.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Il sentit le frisson de plaisir qui parcoura le corps de la jeune femme, et cela le fit encore plus sourire. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou, et elle se retourna enfin en se mordant la lévre, toujours dans ses bras. Et là, c'était à son tour à elle de l'embrasser...

_**Voilà, j'espére que ce petit OS vous aura plû... dites moi quoi dans une petite reviews !**_

_**ENJOY ! :)**_


End file.
